


Stress Relief

by beerbad



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Competition, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, OT4, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beerbad/pseuds/beerbad
Summary: Bosley develops a little competition for her girls to help them blow off steam.  And if they happen to call her Mommy in the process, well, that's just a bonus...
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson, Rebekah Bosley/Jane Kano, Rebekah Bosley/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme





	Stress Relief

Bosley is the last one to get back from the mission, and she’s broken several speed limits on her way back to the Angels’ L.A. headquarters. She’d devised a special post-mission stress relief activity for her girls, and the last texts she’d exchanged with them were burning in her mind as she sped down the freeway in her SUV.

Sabina, Elena and Jane are all overachievers in their own ways, but Bosley had upped the ante for tonight and she knows they can’t resist a little healthy competition.

Stepping into the complex’s largest bedroom, the sight of her girls makes Bosley’s breath catch momentarily before she assumes her role. They’re naked, way ahead of her, Elena sandwiched between Jane and Sabina on the king-sized bed.

“Eager, are we?” Bosley asks, approaching the trio. Jane simply nods as Bosley kisses her cheek, one gloved hand on Jane’s bare back. She moves to Elena next, hand on the back of Elena’s neck as she repeats the chaste kiss.

“Didn’t you say we could start without you? Are we in trouble already?” Elena asks, predictably seeking clarification of the rules of their little exercise.

“That I did. You all worked very hard today and deserve a nice reward… but do you remember your objective?” she asks, finally moving to Sabina, cupping her cheek and placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Oh I got this one--” Sabina answers as she trails her hands up Elena’s stomach. “First one to come loses, last woman standing gets a reward, no coming without permission or something like that. Right?”

Bosley chuckles. “That’s right. Now, show Mommy what you’ve got.” She tosses her coat aside but otherwise stays fully clothed, stilettos clacking on the hardwood floor as she takes a seat in the plush chair across from the bed.

“Oh, I’ll show you what we’ve got,” Jane replies, leaving the bed to open a drawer in the bedside table. “New toys.”

Jane produces two black harnesses and two dildos, a smaller purple one and a larger blue one. Jane tosses one of the harnesses and the blue dildo to Sabina, whose hands don’t leave Elena’s skin quickly enough to catch them.

“Thanks, by the way,” Sabina comments, moving to put hers on. “You’re the best Sugar Mommy ever.”

Bosley smirks as she watches Jane equip the purple dildo, appreciating the way the harness frames her ass.

Elena looks nervous now. “You guys know I haven’t done this whole… two-at-a-time thing before, right? Please be gentle.”

“It’s called double penetration, love,” Jane answers, “and aren’t we always?”

“Speak for yourself,” Sabina can’t help but adding, and Bosley shoots her a warning look.

“Baby, you just need to tell me if it’s too much,” Bosley reassures her. “But something tells me you can do this. Mommy’s got you.” Elena nods as she looks from Jane’s strap-on back to Sabina’s. “Now, show Sabina how wet you are.”

“Yeah babe, show me.” Sabina conspicuously licks her lips and strokes her strap-on as if it were her real cock, languidly leaning back against a pile of pillows on the bed.

Elena moves to straddle Sabina’s thighs, grabbing one of Sabina’s hands and placing it between her legs. “Feel.”

Sabina moans as her fingers come into contact with Elena’s wetness. “Mmm, is this all for me?”

“For _us_ ,” Jane corrects from behind Elena.

“That’s right,” Bosley chimes in. “Don’t get greedy now, little girl.”

“Sorry Mommy. She’s just so fucking perfect, I get carried away sometimes,” Sabina answers as she slowly guides her cock into Elena, unable to wait another moment.

Elena groans as she sinks down onto Sabina’s lap, the toy filling her up.

“Good girl,” Bosley encourages from her chair; she couldn’t ask for a better view. Elena’s eyes are closed as she slowly moves above Sabina, while Sabina is drinking in the whole picture, eyes moving from Elena’s face, down her body, and resting on the spot where the toy joins them together.

Jane, ever the pragmatist, has gone back to the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lube before returning to her position at the foot of the bed. “Scootch back,” she tells the other two, clearly eager to get in on the action.

“A little busy right now,” Sabina grins, completely focused on bucking her hips up into Elena.

“ _Sabina_ ,” Bosley chides once again, “you’re pushing your luck. Keep it up and see what happens.”

“Mmm, I don’t know, I might like it,” she smirks, chancing a glance in Bosley’s direction.

“Really? Because I thought you wanted at least a chance of coming tonight,” Bosley shoots back, and it’s enough to shut Sabina up as she motions to Elena, the two awkwardly sliding a few feet towards the foot of the bed.

“You ready, baby?” Jane whispers, leaning down to kiss Elena’s neck and shoulder blades. She also reaches around Elena to roughly pinch one of Sabina’s nipples. “That’s for not wanting to share,” Jane says coolly as Sabina yelps in surprise and pain.

“Boz!!”

“I’ll allow it,” is all Bosley has to say. Baby Jane really is a little Dom in the making, she thinks, her mind already planning their next post-mission stress relief session.

“I’m gonna lube us both up,” Jane narrates to Elena, who’s starting to breathe more heavily. “Just relax, sweetheart.”

“I trust you,” Elena says, reaching back to grasp Jane’s forearm. “More than anyone.”

“HEY!” Sabina reacts, hips stilling. “I’m right here! Jesus.”

“Love you, babe,” Jane smiles at her, getting only an eye-roll in response.

Elena sighs. “As much as I love your cute little banter - never gets old, really - can you two shut up and fuck me already?”

“ _Meow_ ,” Bosley laughs. “That’s the most assertive I’ve ever seen you, kitten. And I like it. Girls...”

Jane takes the hint, and without another word she brings two lubed fingers to Elena’s asshole. Her other hand works the lube up and down her strap-on, making sure it’s fully coated. 

Meanwhile, Bosley is pretty pleased with herself that she got the height of the bed just right for Jane to be in this position. “Go ahead, baby,” she prompts, starting to breathe more heavily herself.

Jane moves forward, guiding the silicone cock right to Elena’s opening before pushing inside as slowly and gingerly as she can. (Bosley’s silently glad that Jane was given this role, as she can’t picture Sabina approaching the task with anything approaching control or restraint.)

“Oh God,” Elena moans, hands on Sabina’s chest and head rolling back against Jane.

“We’ve got you,” Jane says, voice finally getting breathy as the base of the toy rubs against her clit.

“God that’s hot,” Sabina comments, legs hanging off the edge of the bed. She hooks her ankles around Jane’s thighs, pulling her closer.

Elena grunts again. “ _Fuck_ … I didn’t know I could feel this full… I wish you guys could feel yourselves inside me.”

Sabina lets out a groan as the comment goes straight to her clit, painfully hard under her strap-on, suddenly remembering the game they’re playing. “Shit, baby… Boz, make her stop…” Sabina’s eyes roll closed.

Bosley brings a gloved hand to her own groin, rubbing herself through the fabric of her trousers. “Not a chance, kiddo. And something tells me I’ll be seeing you over here soon while these two keep at it,” she adds, teasing.

“Sab,” Jane comments, taking pity. “Move with me.”

Sabina grins as Elena’s eyes go wide, her girls quickly finding a rhythm and working together to synchronize their thrusts. They are a really good team, after all.

The pressure builds and builds inside Elena, and it takes everything in her power to keep herself from falling off the edge. A glance over her shoulder to Bosley was a mistake, as she sees her other lover’s hand down her pants, sweat on her brow. Elena quickly looks away and tries to believe in herself, that she can win this, just like she won them all over on their first mission.

And that’s when Elena starts making noises -- they start small, little grunts with each thrust. And then she’s moaning, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through her hair, practically purring. She opens her eyes and Sabina’s transfixed, lip between her teeth, eyes dark.

“Fuck you’re beautiful. Shit,” Sabina swears, unable to look away, mesmerized by Elena’s sounds and the beads of sweat running down her chest.

“Lean over,” Jane deviantly suggests to Elena, a firm hand pressing against her back. Elena does as she’s told, mouth coming to rest at Sabina’s nipple.

As Elena swirls her tongue over the peak, Sabina gets a full-on view of Bosley in her chair -- legs spread, chest heaving, nipples visibly hard against the thin silk of her blouse. She’s suddenly hit with the inevitability of losing this battle, and when Elena starts to suck, it’s all over.

Sabina comes hard with a flurry of curses, nails digging into Elena’s thighs. Jane reaches down to squeeze her other nipple, adding insult to injury (and three more seconds to her orgasm).

“Goddamnit,” Sabina breathes as she stills under Elena. “Fuck you guys.”

“Sorry baby,” Elena smiles, looking down.

“Well I’m not,” Jane grins, wrapping her arms around Elena and cupping her breasts to drive the point home.

After another moment, they both pull out of Elena, one by one. Elena can’t stop the sound that comes out of her mouth, but by some miracle she manages to prevent her own orgasm.

“Elena, you’re still in this? What a good girl,” Bosley comments, and Elena’s toes curl. “But now, where’s my bad girl?” She reaches a hand out to Sabina, a finger drawing her closer.

“Wait--” Jane calls to her. “Leave the cock.”

Sabina just stands there for a moment until Bosley pipes up again. “Do as she says and then get that precious little ass of yours over here, darling.”

With a huff Sabina loosens the straps of her harness, steps out of it and hands the whole thing to Jane. “Enjoy,” she says, flippantly.

As Jane quickly swaps toys, a naked Sabina swaggers her way over to Bosley. Bosley grins, ready to bring her girl down a peg or two -- somehow the biggest egos always crave the firmest hand.

“You just couldn’t resist, could you?” she teases, patting her lap, the implications obvious. “I expected more from you, Sabina.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault - fucking _look_ at them. Look at _you_ , girl,” Sabina says with appreciation, eyes drinking in Bosley, still fully clothed but somewhat disheveled.

“What did you just call me?” Sabina’s just fishing for punishment now, and Bosley fully intends to give it to her.

“Sorry, Mommy… you’re distracting, that’s all.”

“Mmhmm. Someone needs to learn how to shut her mouth, I think. So the only sounds I want to hear from you until we’re done here are you counting the positively _excessive_ amount of spanks I’m about to give you. Understand?” Bosley tries to sound firm, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t a little worked up herself. Still, it’s rare that she lets her girls see her come fully undone.

Sabina just nods, lowering herself so that her torso is across Bosley’s lap, ass in the air.

Meanwhile, Jane is now equipped with the larger of the two strap-ons, and she’s hungrily kissing Elena on the bed.

“I want you inside me,” Elena breathes. “Please, Jane.”

Sabina groans from Bosley’s lap, earning a firm slap across her ass. “Oh no, you don’t get to watch,” Bosley corrects, a hand in Sabina’s hair pushing her head back down. “That view’s just for me now. And I didn’t hear you count.”

“ _One_ ,” Sabina emphasizes, clearly grumpy about being left out from the happenings on the bed. Bosley gives her several more quick slaps on the ass before moving to the backs of her thighs, making Sabina cry out.

“That’s for giving me attitude, little girl,” Bosley whispers into her ear, but there’s a playful edge to her voice, and she spends a few moments massaging Sabina’s backside.

As frustrated as she is, Sabina can’t help but revel in Bosley’s attention. Even while being punished -- maybe especially while being punished -- she so clearly feels Boz’s affection for them, for _her_ , and something tugs in her heart in the midst of the sharp blows to her ass.

And then Sabina hears Elena’s full-bodied moan as Jane slides inside her, and she’s cursing her position again. She just has to imagine the look on Elena’s face, that adorable look she gets when she’s overwhelmed, eyebrows arched and lips pouting. She imagines Jane’s own pleasure, the feeling of the toy hitting her clit as her lithe body thrusts into Elena. (She’s also been on the receiving end of Jane’s cock, and searches for friction against Bosley’s lap as she remembers looking up into those gorgeous brown eyes, sweat glistening on Jane’s brow.)

“Come on baby, I know you’re close,” Jane says to Elena, eager to claim her victory.

“This really isn’t fair, you know,” Elena gets out, eyes closed, trying to delay the inevitable.

“Oh kitten, who said anything about fair?” Bosley grins, her gloved hand coming back down again onto Sabina’s bottom. Sabina, for her part, keeps up the count as best she can. “Life isn’t fair, and having to make adjustments is its own skill set. Speaking of which… Jane, let’s see our little one on her hands and knees.”

Jane immediately does as she’s told, unceremoniously pulling out and flipping Elena over, facing the foot of the bed where they’ve got a full view of Sabina’s punishment. A shudder goes through Elena as Jane mounts her, and Sabina mutters a curse under her breath at the thought of the glorious sight she’s missing.

“Damn it,” Elena huffs out as Jane rakes her nails down Elena’s back. “ _Fuck_.”

“It’s okay, baby, you’ve been through a lot,” Bosley laughs, and she truly does take pity on the girl. Getting double-teamed by two of her best Angels is a lot for anyone -- she should know. But while Bosley always calls the shots (yes, even from the bottom), Elena seems to take some pleasure in being the newbie, down for whatever they throw at her, her pleasure given (and taken) at their whims.

“I can’t,” Elena whines, eyes locked with Bosley’s now.

Jane’s movements slow as she leans over Elena. “You’ve done so well,” she compliments. “You’ve lasted way longer than most. You should be proud of yourself, truly.”

Jane’s praise hits Elena where it counts. “ _Please_ ,” she begs, not quite sure what she’s begging for, but she knows this can’t go on. She looks up; Boz has finally let Sabina off her lap. While Elena watches, she finally takes off her gloves and trails one hand down her stomach and inside the waistband of her trousers, the other lightly pinching one of her nipples through her shirt. (“Oh shit,” is Sabina’s contribution from the floor next to the chair.)

“Please what?” Bosley prompts, and for a moment Elena is too far gone to think of the answer. But she’s a smart girl, and she’s starting to understand the game.

“Please Mommy,” she gasps, right as Jane’s hand reaches around to rub at her clit. She looks at Bosley with her most pitiful expression. “Can I come?”

The answer isn’t going to matter in a few seconds, but Bosley smiles back at her with dark eyes. “Yes, babygirl, come for Mommy.”

The last word has barely been uttered when suddenly Elena’s coming hard around Jane’s cock, hands fisted in the sheets, swearing like she’s never sworn in her life. When it’s over she collapses forward, Jane gently pulling out with a sigh.

“Well that was fun,” Jane grins, doing her best to keep her tone light and not let them on to how desperately turned on she is. “Guess I win.”

“You always win,” Sabina grumbles.

“Yeah and you love it,” Jane shoots back with a wink.

“Oh, but we’re not done yet,” Bosley reminds them. “I have to give Jane her reward. And since you girls were such good sports - more or less, anyway - you can stay and watch.”

“I don’t know, this one might be a little too fucked-out.” Sabina gestures to Elena, who’s still lying face-down on the bed.

“No I’m not, I’m good,” Elena pipes up, but the hazy look in her eyes and slightly slurred speech suggest otherwise.

“C’mere, baby,” Sabina says as she joins Elena on the bed. They rest against the headboard, Elena’s head on Sabina’s shoulder. “Jane’s right, you did so good.”

“Still, she needs something to aspire to,” Bosley says from her chair. “Isn’t that right, Jane?”

Bosley beckons Jane over, leaning forward to loosen the girl’s harness. Before it falls away, she takes one languid lick down the toy (out of curiosity, she tells herself). Elena tastes just as sweet as she’s imagined.

A quiet gasp escapes Jane’s lips, and Bosley thinks she will never, ever tire of making Jane Kano come undone. It’s a skill few people have, but an area in which Bosley is significantly experienced. Getting to the chewy inside of people with strong walls built all around them has always been a special talent of hers, after all.

“Come to Mommy, sweetheart,” Bosley prompts, and Jane all but falls into her lap. She knows Jane always tries to be stoic, even in situations as ridiculous as this, but she’s breathing heavy and Bosley doesn’t miss how Jane bucks against her when she sits down.

The first thing Bosley does is kiss Jane, gentle and slow, one hand cupping her cheek before moving to card through her hair. “My very good, very talented girl,” she says, and Jane blushes, hiding her face in Bosley’s neck. “I think you deserve a nice reward.”

Jane nods against her. “Please,” she breathes, as Bosley lowers her hand to Jane’s core. When she feels the amount of slick wetness between Jane’s legs, she finally understands that Jane was probably closer to the edge herself than anyone had realized.

“You’re so wet for Mommy, aren’t you, baby?” Bosley purrs, and Jane nods again, more pronounced this time.

“Yes, Mummy… please, touch me,” Jane whimpers, and she’s so beautiful and lovely like this that Bosley would give her anything she wanted in a heartbeat.

She starts with light touches brushing against Jane’s clit, loving the shudders they invoke. But Bosley’s trying to reward her girl, after all, so she brings two fingers to Jane’s entrance after only a moment of teasing.

Jane’s so wet that she isn’t met with any resistance, and Bosley quickly adds a third finger. “God, yes,” is Jane’s appreciative response.

“That’s it, baby, ride my hand,” Bosley encourages as Jane starts to move against her. Jane braces herself with her hands on Bosley’s shoulders, focused on the movement of her hips.

“Yeah, Jane, you can do it!” Sabina adds enthusiastically but unhelpfully from the bed, raising her hands above her head.

Elena swipes at her. “Let her focus, babe.”

By the time Bosley’s added her thumb to Jane’s clit, Jane’s so close that she’s squeezing her hands against Bosley’s shoulders, breath shallow and rapid. “Yes, _fuck_ ,” she gasps, hips increasing their pace against Bosley’s hand.

“I’ve got you, come for me,” Bosley looks at her, and Jane knows she really means it. “I’ve got you, love.”

It might be the pet name that pushes her over the edge, or the hand cupping her cheek -- Jane comes with a moan, grabbing onto Bosley as her body bucks, wetness all over Bosley’s trousers.

Bosley pulls Jane into her arms when she stills, kissing her forehead. “You did good, babygirl.”

Jane sighs happily. “I think those other two need more practice.”

“I know _I_ do,” Sabina says, pointing at herself.

Elena looks momentarily concerned. “But not tonight, right? I for one am beat. Oh, but what about you?” she looks at Bosley.

“Me? Oh, that’s something you won’t get to see until you move up the ranks, kitten.” Bosley winks at Elena as Jane stands from her lap. “Now, it’s bedtime for my girls.”

Bosley kisses each of them, hands squeezing theirs in turn, letting them know how proud she is before turning to leave for her own room. “Goodnight, Angels.”

“Love you,” Sabina calls back, and the sentiment is echoed by Jane and Elena.

In her own room, Bosley makes quick work of her now rather dirty clothing, and doesn’t worry about pajamas. She slips into her bed in the nude, mind already repeating each little detail of their session: the little sounds Elena made, and how she held out longer than anyone had expected; Sabina’s adorable enthusiasm, the feel of her weight over Bosley’s legs; Jane’s open, trusting face, body slick with sweat, lasting ‘til the very end.

In less than 30 seconds with her favorite vibrator, Bosley’s coming, white-hot lightning shooting through her, their last words on her mind.

“Love you too,” Bosley whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut with four people before so that was a new and challenging experience! lol. Shout-out to all my Angels on Discord, this one's for you - I see your thirst, I feel your thirst, and I appreciate your thirst <3


End file.
